Cabello
by Ame-Kunoichi
Summary: Rinali Li es una chica servicial, sonriíe todos los días y cuida de sus amigos. Mas, sin embargo, no es feliz.


**Cabello**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Hoshino Katsura. Usados como entretenimiento.

* * *

Rinali Li es una chica servicial. Hace café todos los días para su hermano y sus camaradas del grupo científico, cura a los buscadores que llegan a la Orden con heridas, y veces va con Jerry a ayudarle a preparar comida para los demás. Por si fuera poco, siempre mantiene la paz entre sus amigos. Sobre todo si Allen Walker y Yuu Kanda están a menos de diez metros cuadrados de distancia. 

Podía llamarse la madre de todo el cuartel de la Orden Oscura. Y ella podía llamar hogar esa torre lóbrega llena de exorcistas.

Pero Rinali Li no es feliz.

A pesar de sonreír cada que sus amigos se metían en una pelea tonta, llorar cuando alguien cercano estaba herido, trabajar para asistir a su hermano, mirar al cielo cuando una brisa suave le acariciaba el rostro… no era feliz.

Cepilló por quinta vez su larga melena. Estaba al filo de las diez cuando sus ojos conocieron a su contraparte en el espejo de su habitación, mirando vacíos como todas las noches. Toda la alegría gastada en el día se había ido.

El cepillo se deslizó por las hebras ébano por sexta vez. Hace tiempo, cuando aún era pequeña, Komui tenía el cabello largo. A Rinali le gustaba cepillarlo todas las noches, después de que su hermano se bañara, y al despertar. Era un pequeño momento íntimo entre ambos hermanos compartían todos los días, hasta que sucedió lo de la Inocencia.

Séptima vez. Su propio cabello le recordaba al de Komui, al cual no pudo tocar por tres años largos y dolorosos. Las cicatrices que brillaban sobre sus muñecas a la luz de una vela se lo recordaban con recatada parsimonia.

Octava vez. Cuando el cabello de Komui rozó sus hombros, a Rinali le dolió como si hubiesen cortado alguna extremidad de su propio cuerpo. Los días en China se habían ido, junto con el cabello de su hermano.

Soltó el pelo sobre su piel clara, cubriendo lo que la fina bata de seda no podía. El cepillo descansó sobre la madera del tocador y Rinali se fue a acostar.

Definitivamente no era feliz.

Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero le pareció imposible. Era curioso. Todos los días pasaba por la misma rutina y ni uno solo sus amargos pensamientos la habían privado de descansar adecuadamente. Aunque, ese día en especial, había recordado su infancia.

Tocó con suavidad a la habitación. Si estaba dormido, poco le importaba.

Sabía que no debía estar ahí, y menos a esas horas de la noche en que la madrugada rozaba en el reloj. Conociendo a Komui, seguro seguía despierto leyendo algún informe o redactando el trabajo que en toda la tarde se había negado a hacer.

Llamó de nuevo. Oyó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, y justo cuando se había arrepentido de su impulso tan infantil, ya era demasiado tarde: Su hermano le abría con cierta sorpresa las puertas de su habitación.

-Rinali… ¿Sucede algo?- La mencionada observó la cara de su hermano. No parecían falsas sus profecías acerca del trabajo.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

La firmeza de la voz de Komui le hizo tomar algo de fuerza. Y su sonrisa paternal le hizo sentir menos frío del que sentía al dirigirse hacia allí. Entró a la pieza, que era un tanto más grande que la de ella. Un escritorio de cedro se iluminaba a la luz de una lámpara, y el café humeaba en la taza de siempre. Y por en medio de esa acogedora vista, una montaña de papeles que no tenía nada que envidiar a las de la biblioteca.

-Disculpa si te molesto, hermano – dijo la joven, mirando a los ojos de Komui. El sonrió, y le ofreció un asiento, el cual ella aceptó. El hombre se sentó frente a ella, sobre la cama.

-No es ninguna molestia – sonrió, tomando un sorbo de café – si viene de mi preciosa Rinali, no hay nada que me moleste o desagrade. Además, solo es organizar unos cuantos informes, nada nuevo. Reever me odia.

Rió de su propio chiste, y clavó la mirada en la chica. Pocas veces se veía seriedad en los ojos de Komui Li.

-¿Y bien¿Qué te sucede, pequeña? – Rinali sonrió a los apelativos de su hermano. Nunca dejaba de consentirla. Se inclinó un poco, alcanzando la altura de la oreja de Komui, y susurró una pequeña palabra, la cual revoloteó en el cerebro de Komui Li.

-¿Cabello?

-Así es.

-¿Qué sucede con tu cabello, Rinali? Yo lo veo igual de lindo que siempre. – otra sonrisa. Rinali entonces rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de su hermano mayor, tocando las hebras ébano de éste. Volvió a susurrar.

-Déjame cepillarlo… una vez más.

Komui tardó un poco en relacionar las palabras de su hermana pequeña. Cualquiera que entrara en la habitación en ese momento, y viera a Komui en ropa china tradicional, y a Rinali con la ligera bata de seda, abrazándolo, podría darse una tremenda sorpresa.

China… la respuesta le llegó a la mente de golpe.

Tomó a la chica de la cintura y la sentó en sus rodillas, como cuando era más pequeña. La sonrisa paternal apareció en su boca nuevamente.

-Mi cabello ya no es largo, Rina. Lo siento.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer. A Komui le dolió que no esperaran a que terminara de hablar.

Acarició la mejilla de su hermana, tocando entre sus dedos las perlas tibias, y prosiguió.

-Pero supongo que eso no te importa¿verdad?

-No. – Le sorprendió la firmeza de su voz.

-Entonces hazlo.

Rinali susurró un suave "gracias" antes de sacar el cepillo que momentos antes rozaba su cabello oscuro. Se levantó de las piernas de Komui, y se ubicó tras de el en la cama, poniéndose de rodillas. Tomó un mechón, y lo alació con el objeto.

Sonrió.

Antes, cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, aprovechaban esos íntimos momentos para hablar acerca de su día, qué querían comer, qué cosas harían en el futuro, que soñaban y cómo lograrían sus metas…

Esta noche, Komui y Rinali guardaron silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica se sorprendió de estar arropada en la habitación de Komui. Recordó la noche anterior, y sonrió.

Hacía tiempo que no dormía al lado de su hermano, como cuando era pequeña e iba a meterse al futón de Komui cuando tenía miedo, que era casi todos los días.

Solo el calor de su hermano la hacía reconfortar.

Se restregó los ojos, y reparó en el cuerpo junto a ella. Komui seguía dormido.

Cualquiera que entrara a la habitación en ese momento, y viera a los hermanos arropados en la misma cama a esas horas, se llevaría otra tremenda, y quizá hasta traumática sorpresa.

Miró el reloj. Las ocho. Ciertamente era tarde para una persona que se levanta a las cinco de la mañana todos los días.

Se incorporó en la cama, y reparó en el cepillo que aún se hallaba en sus manos. Sonrió de nuevo, y despertó a Komui.

Rinali Li es definitivamente servicial. Ayuda a su hermano, guía a sus compañeros nuevos, y cumple sus misiones con éxito.

Aún cuando Rinali Li no es feliz, aún cuando su pasado le duele, y aún cuando el cabello de Komui se haya ido…

Ella sonríe abiertamente, pues pequeñas cosas de la vida hacen que su miserable vida pueda ser reconfortante algunas veces.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Fic dedicado a Rinali y Komui Li. Pero no es incest o algo parecido! Solo es relacion hermanos, no malinterpreten. Pronto traigo más! Espero les haya gustado.  



End file.
